bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:James cullen/4
Bienvenido a mi Discusion,soy James cullen o Taichi Inuzuri,uno de los admin y miembros de la Guardia real.Si tienes alguna duda,necesitas ayuda,quieres ser Shinigami o tan solo hablaras conmigo por un tema en especial,solo escribe y RECUERDA FIRMAR. Anteriores Esta no es mi primer discusion si quieres ver las anteriores has click en los numeros: 1 - 2 - 3 ' Mensajes Hola James ''Hola Tomás gracias por la información que me diste en Naruto Wiki, me fue de utilidad, esta vez tengo tres preguntas: '1. ¿¿Podria entrar a la organización ''Nueva Akatsuki?? 2. ¿¿Como puedo hacer parte del Gotei 13?? 3. ¿¿En que parte EXPECIFICAMENTE de deviantart estan las imágenes que me dijiste (fan art)?? Andres Rinnegan (discusión) 20:31 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola James, como hago un hipervinculo como el que tienes en el perfil que dice "¡haz clic aqui para dejar un mensaje en mi discusión sin tener que ir hasta ella!" Gracias!!! ¡Disculpa si te moleste! Andres Rinnegan (discusión) 20:59 26 ene 2011 (UTC) hola james recurdas lo k te dije lo del castigo, bueno despues de pila de muela y cotorra, ademas de cierta supliquita me lo han levantado solo keria decirte k vuevo y ademas he visro k me contador a bajado de cerca de seicientas a cuatrocientas ¿xk lo ha hecho?, bueno ademas kisiera k me pongas por favor cosas k me faltan por aprender para ir tomando nota, ademas d ke me enseñes como crear un archivo para mi discusion, sera creando una pagina y luego mover los mensajes para alla, bueno adios"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 23:17 26 ene 2011 (UTC) listo ya le quite la categoria personajes a diez paginasHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 19:29 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Hey, Taichi, resulta que he tenido problemas con la conexion(en este momento estoy en un cyber), continuare la saga cuando lo arregle, sobre lo de Kyo, supongo que se puede hacer que aparezca de nuevo en esta saga, ahi vere cuando, el sera Vizard o Arrancar? 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 22:00 28 ene 2011 (UTC) *Si aparece en esta saga, entonces ya no sera relleno, verdad? Ya lo hice y antes que tu xD '' ''Kyūbantai Taicho:Toshiro Elric 17:33 29 ene 2011 (UTC) son. *Ginjirō Shirogane *Seinosuke Yamada *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Momo Hinamori *Marenoshin Ōmaeda *Hachigen Ushōda *Love Aikawa *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi *Kensei Muguruma Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 19:39 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Mensaje importante hola, Taichi te queria comunicar que hemos hecho algo mal al crear Sagas ficticias como un espacio de nombre (si sabes lo que , pues un espacio de nombre o namespace es lo que esta antes del titulo de una pagina, como Bleach wiki: o usuario: me entiendes,) pues no lo hemos notificado por lo tanto todas esas ediciones que hacemos no figuran en el contador de ediciones para crearlo hay que avisarle a un helper yo ya lo he hecho, pero para ser creado y que las ediciones hechas ahi figuren en el. primero hay que redireccionar todas las que digan Sagas ficiticias: quitandoles eso y luego cuando ya este completo el proceso de creacion, les agregamos el namespace y asi esas ediciones que hacemos alli son contadas (esto se trata pura exclusivamente para ordenar y sumar unas cuantas ediciones) si no fui claro por favor avisame, y dime si te interesa hacerlo si no no importa, pero te aviso para que no te sorprendas cuando veas redirecciones en esos articulos. PD: y no te preocupes supongo que es demasiado ser el unico admin de aqui ademas de Naruto te mereces tus vacacion, en febrero creo que para el 14 ya estare activo lamento toda la tardanza gracias por comprenderme-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 21:26 29 ene 2011 (UTC) y por cierto lee esto (sigue este enlace) es una herramienta que te ayuda a personalizar paginas segun su tipo como, personajes episodios, capitulos, todos que tengan caracteristicas diferentes, es un herramienta administrativa que se puede pedir, aññi dice que hay que discuttirlo insistentemente entre nosotros, segun lo que entendi es un herramienta que ayuda a diferenciar paginas segun se estilo dime que piensas-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 21:32 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Capítulo Oye gracias pero te queria hacer una petición antes Inuzuri-kun. es que yo ya estaba trabajando en el capítulo 131. The True Will, entonces si me dejas terminar ese y luego empiezo con el proyecto :P Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 18:34 30 ene 2011 (UTC) hola, james sobre lo del proyecto si todavia quiero entrar y gracias por darme la oportunidad, ademas keria pedirte k me enseñaras a crear plantillas infoboxes y userboxes, para mi wiki the all american rejects"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 20:25 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Capitanía Soy capitán XD, me cuesta creerlo, pero, todavía tengo que decirte de que división no¿? Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu '''20:43 30 ene 2011 (UTC) hola james ya termine el capitulo k me pediste"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 22:28 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi, no vi tu pregunta en tu mensaje, lo siento. Y si, si no hay inconveniente, seré el capitán de la quinta división :) Archivo:13.jpeg '''Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu '''22:59 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Inuzuri-kun, queria informarte que el capítulo KARAKURA SUPER HEROES está terminado (No quise ponerle imagenes ya que es un capítulo del manga muy corto que solo tiene 5 páginas y la sinopsis no es muy larga por lo que quedaba muy cargada la página, no crees?? :D). avisame si le hace falta algo o como quedó clasificado el artículo. Archivo:10.jpeg ''Juubantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura'' 02:12 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi, he vuelto :D bueno, cuando e vuelto, e visto que un usuario neinregistrado a eliminado muchas cosas pero a hecho una pag nueva, eliminala , te dejo los datos ;) 434. Berry in the Boxs Editor no registrado y otro que tambien ha eleminado, 77.228.51.162, adios :D '''Hachibantai Taichō Ijner Iaraba Inakaru 18:27 31 ene 2011 (UTC) oye, Inuzuri-kun es que segun tenia entendido Sajei-san estaba trabajando en ese capitulo, no?? Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 20:42 31 ene 2011 (UTC) hola taichi, te escribo por qe me gustaria entra a la academia shinigami asi poder llegar a ser un teniente o algo mas en el futuro Hola Taichi-san, quería preguntarte, si no es mucha molestia, si podrías ponerme una firma de capitán. Muchas gracias :) Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu ' 21:10 31 ene 2011 (UTC) ayuda oye tengo problemas con el final viste la parte de navegacion como hago para quede bien ?Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 01:37 1 feb 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes :D 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 15:06 1 feb 2011 (UTC) HOLA! Upss creo que me ausente demasiado! pero bueno mi razón es que antes de regresar al cole me cai y me "dañe" un dedo de mi mano derecha y luego de recuperada me golpearon en la escuela y me "lastimaron" la la muñeca izquierda, al fin regresé! miercoles hasta me corte un dedo! que horror!y ya teniendo mucho mejor mis manos me pongo al día y para ello te pido que me dejes una lista de las cosas ocurridas en mi ausencia. gracias por todo y por la paciencia! 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 20:22 1 feb 2011 (UTC) oye ya hice todo lo que me dijiste pero no me sirvio lo intente varias veces pero sige sin funcionar soy malo para estas cosasHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 03:37 2 feb 2011 (UTC) taichi ya me encargue del examen qe me dejaste aca te dejo los nombre de los 10 articulos: *Hollow Ichigo *Ikkaku Madarame *yumichika Ayasegawa *Szayel Aporro Granz *Sajin Komamura *Ginrei Kuchiki *Wonderweiss Margera *Grand Fisher *Koga Kuchiki *Hyōrinmaru (espíritu) No pasa nada por el retraso :D bueno, como todo se me a ido bien ( en una parte XD) si, voy a continuar a ser capitana, eso, si tu lo vas a querer XD y e arreglado todo con mi futuro ( te vas a pensar que : vaya futurista soy XD) pero no lo soy :D bueno, nos vemos, adios :D '''Hachibantai Taichō Ijner Iaraba Inakaru 14:31 2 feb 2011 (UTC) ya esta ya lo hice, fijate si esta bien Tite Kubo Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 17:09 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Me gustaria entrar en la academia shinigami Hola, queria pedir el ingreso a la academia shinigami por favor, estare muy agradecido y cumplire con mis misiones. Denis (discusión) 17:51 2 feb 2011 (UTC) ya cumpli con lo del 090.See You Under Firework fijate como quedo Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 19:23 2 feb 2011 (UTC) problemas no funciona lo intente varias veces fijate como queda